


I Would Appreciate It

by Karkashan



Series: Woah... Cute. [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you could pretend I didn’t say that I would appreciate it,” Soleil said in a weak voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Appreciate It

“Excuse me, Mr. Lord Takumi sir?” said the voice of Soleil from the kitchen entrance way.

Takumi placed a hand on his wife Oboro’s shoulder cause he knew it would help stop her from busting out in laughter. “You can drop the Mr., Lord, and sir, Soleil. What did you need?”

“I was just wondering if you knew where Kiragi was,” the purple haired princess of Nohr asked with a smile on her face. “I’ve been looking all over and haven’t been able to find him.”

“Is there something wrong?” asked Oboro. “I thought Kiragi was done with his duties for the day.”

Soleil waved a hand. “Oh no, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to make out with Kiragi and had trouble finding him, is all.”

Both Takumi and Oboro’s eyebrows rose so high as to disappear into their hairlines at this remark. After another moment, Soleil’s brain seemed to catch on to what her mouth had said and her face grew scarlet in an instant.

“If you could pretend I didn’t say that I would appreciate it,” Soleil said in a weak voice.

“Oh, hey Soleil,” said Kiragi’s voice from the bottom of the stairs. “Are we gonna look at engagement rings today instead, then?”

Takumi was slightly impressed. He had never realized someone could blush so thoroughly.


End file.
